Lydia avait crié
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoil s03 ep20] Stiles a le regard dans le vide, il ne bouge plus, mange parce qu'on le nourrit, et son père a beau lui parler, rien n'y fait. Car finalement la seule personne qui pourrait le sauver ne viendra pas.


**Titre :** Lydia avait crié

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Prompts :** Je vais en rire, pour ne plus pleurer

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta comme un nourrisson

**Note : spoil s03 jusqu'à l'épisode 20**

* * *

Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Son père venait le voir tous les jours, lui parlait, le nourrissait à la place des infirmières, essayait de le faire réagir, mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourtant physiquement tout allait bien, les médecins avaient vérifié, son cerveau était complètement guéri et c'était un miracle.

Le psy disait qu'il souffrait « d'absence », il était là mais sa tête était ailleurs. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il entendait ou voyait. Il ne réagissait à rien, même une porte qui claque ne le réveillait pas.

Personne ne comprenait trop exactement ce qui lui arrivait.

Sauf son père. Lui le savait, Stiles avait perdu son âme, avait perdu son cœur, et il ne le supportait pas. Il ne le supportait tellement pas qu'il préférait « être partit », et tant pi s'il n'était pas mort physiquement, parce qu'il était quand même un peu mort, et c'était comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Son père avait tout essayé, il lui avait parlé longuement, il lui avait crié dessus, il avait pleuré, il l'avait supplié, il avait été silencieux, il lui avait emmené ses anciens amis, rien n'y avait fait. Stiles n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux regardaient toujours ailleurs, comme s'il était loin. Tellement loin et inatteignable.

Et sans doute que la seule personne qui pourrait le faire revenir était celle justement qui ne viendrait pas. La seule personne qui pourrait tirer Stiles par la main et lui dire _« ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien »_ était celle qui ne lui dirait pas. Parce que Lydia avait crié. Deux fois.

Le Nogitsune avait possédé Stiles. Et l'adolescent essayait de lutter, mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de dix sept ans face à un esprit millénaire et vengeur, rusé et méchant, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Le Nogitsune était là, et Stiles n'avait plus sa place dans son corps, mais il restait quand même. Une toute petite lueur de lui-même qui continuait de vivre et de se débattre, qui était toujours là et qui était bien décidé à botter les fesses au Nogitsune pour reprendre sa place légitime.

Deaton avait dit que transformer Stiles en loup-garou le sauverait, et Scott avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Beaucoup de contre, Stiles était un humain à part entière, il n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait la morsure, et être un loup garou n'était pas aussi génial qu'on le pensait, lui-même avait longtemps détesté ça avant de l'accepter.

Mais le seul pour contrebalançait tout le reste : cela sauverait la vie de Stiles. Alors Scott décida de mordre Stiles.

Il y eut un long combat, le Nogitsune ne se laisserait pas faire, jamais. Mais il était seul face à tous, et malgré ses immenses pouvoirs il ne put rien faire et Scott réussi à s'approcher assez longtemps pour le mordre.

Le Nogitsune rentra alors dans une telle colère de se sentir éjecté du corps de Stiles, que sa force décupla et qu'il se vengea. Plantant ses griffes dans le torse de Scott pour lui arracher le cœur.

- Si je pars, toi aussi.

Et Lydia avait hurlé une première fois.

Stiles s'était senti récupérer son corps, il avait ressenti un bonheur immense, le Nogitsune était entrain de partir, de le laisser, il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il avait envie de rire, il avait hâte de serrer tous ses amis dans ses bras, il dirait même à Scott d'aller faire une partie de Lacrosse pour oublier tout ça.

Et puis il réalisa que quelque chose était bizarre, que Scott était à genoux devant lui, que tout le monde criait et paraissait affolé, et qu'Allison le menaçait avec son arc et lui criait quelque chose qui était flou, tellement flou. Il regarda Scott qui ne souriait pas, se demandant pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, pourquoi il ne le serrait pas contre lui, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le félicitait pas.

Et il vit sa main pleine de sang. De sang. De sang. De sang. Et soudain il comprit ce qu'Allison hurlait :

- Lâche le maintenant !

Et Stiles vit qu'il avait sa main dans la poitrine de Scott et qu'il lui avait arraché le cœur, et il le relâcha en se mettant à hurler.

Il avait tué Scott. Il l'avait tué. Stiles hurla encore plus fort. Il appela Scott jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales, et voulu le secouer, et devint fou quand il sentit des mains l'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Qu'il avait tué. De ses propres mains.

Il chercha Allison des yeux et supplia qu'elle lui envoie cette flèche, qu'elle mette fin à sa vie, à sa culpabilité, à cette douleur qui le brulait. Il n'arrivait de toute façon plus à respirer, un énorme sanglot sortit de sa bouche, et des cris et des pleurs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme sien. Et puis il passa des larmes au rire, un rire atroce, un rire douloureux, qu'il lançait parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer et qui accusait toute l'ironie de cette situation.

Il était revenu.

Mais il avait tué Scott.

Scott, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis qu'il avait genre… huit ans ? Et avec qui il partageait encore plus maintenant avec tous les trucs qu'il se passait. Scott qui savait tout pleins de petites choses sur lui, et qui était si idiot avec les filles mais tellement gentil avec le reste du monde, même les plus abominables connards de cette planète. Scott qu'il aimait comme un frère et qu'il avait tué sans remord, sans hésitation, en une seule seconde. Sans doute que quelqu'un lui expliquait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était le Nogitsune, mais c'était ses mains à lui, son corps à lui, alors quelle différence ?

Stiles finalement se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit silence. Il ne bougea plus. Et Lydia cria une deuxième fois. Pour annoncer sans doute la mort de son âme. La culpabilité l'avait tué, la douleur l'avait rendu fou, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Il aurait préféré mourir complètement, mais il se sentait partir et c'était déjà ça. Au moins il ne sentirait plus rien, il ne verrait plus, il n'aurait pas à vivre avec ça…

C'est Derek qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et porté avec lui jusque chez son père comme un nourrisson. Stiles ne s'était pas transformé en loup-garou, les pouvoir du Nogitsune et du loup-garou s'étaient en quelque sorte court-circuitée et Stiles était resté humain. Mais il n'était pas vraiment revenu à la vie.

- Scott est mort tu l'as tué c'est vrai et tu me tueras si tu ne reviens pas, cria son père de fatigue.

Mais Stiles n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'y avait pas de remède, il n'y avait pas de moyens de le faire revenir. Pas pour qu'il voit ses mains pleines de sang, pas pour qu'il voit Scott mort à cause de lui, pas pour comprendre qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami et que rien ne pourrait réparer sa faute.

Et ce jour là finalement, le Nogitsune avait tué deux personnes, deux meilleurs amis inséparables, à la vie, à la mort.

Et Stiles continua de regarder dans le vide, sans rien voir, sans rien entendre, sans plus rien vivre et sans être tout à fait mort…

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui cette fic est horrible et oui j'ai eu mal au cœur et au ventre en l'écrivant. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu et que vous avez trouvé une musique rigolote à écouter pour vous remonter le moral.


End file.
